


Girls Steele Wanna Have Fun

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [6]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Laura arranges a bachelorette (hen's) party for a friend - let the fun begin! ;)
Relationships: Donald Piper/Frances Piper, Kate O'Casey/Rick Ramirez (original characters), Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778650
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Remington and Laura and their almost 2 year old daughter Olivia and their secretary Mildred were in London to attend Kate & Rick’s upcoming wedding in Ireland. As luck would have it, Laura’s sister Frances and her husband Donald were also in London at the time, having treated themselves to a European holiday to celebrate their anniversary, leaving the kids at home with their grandmother, Abigail for a couple of weeks. As they were in town, Kate & Rick had invited them to the wedding as well.

A week before the wedding Remington, Harry, Donald and a few of Rick’s friends & family members had arranged to take Rick out for his stag night (bachelor party). “Well we have to organise your bachelorette party then,” Laura had announced to Kate a few days earlier when they’d heard the men discussing their upcoming night and she got busy planning it.

The night came around quickly. Harry, who had turned 18 a few weeks before, was looking forward to his first stag night. “Dad… have you organised a stripper for Rick?” his mother Kate heard him ask Remington on the sly. “There’ll be none of that thank you,” she warned Remington, “both for my husband to be and our son.”

“Oh c’mon Mum it’s a stag night,” Harry protested.

“No of course not Kate – wouldn’t dream of it,” Remington replied quickly as a devilish grin crossed his face and he winked at his son who grinned back at him.

“I mean it,” Kate stated firmly just as Rick walked into the room. “What do you mean Kat?” he asked his fiancée as he planted a kiss on her lips.

“Just laying down some ground rules for your stag night babe”, she replied as she kissed him back. He pretended to look puzzled. “Ground rules? There are no ground rules for a stag night are there? I’m sure it will be a very sedate evening – a couple of drinks with the boys, that’s all,” Rick stated as he exchanged a mischievous look with Remington and Harry. Kate however was not entirely convinced.

“So does that mean there are ground rules for your hen’s night as well?” Rick asked his fiancée with a grin just as Laura came into the room.

“Ground rules? There are no ground rules Rick – what’s good for the goose is good for the gander,” she laughed as both he & Remington looked a little worried.

“Now what exactly do you have planned for tonight Laura?” Remington asked, taking his wife into his arms. He could always tell when she was up to something.

“Wouldn’t you boys like to know?’ she replied with a mischievous grin. “Now I can hardly tell you & ruin the surprise for Kate can I?” 

”Now I’m starting to get worried ,” Kate laughed as did Laura who winked at her.

“Now how about you guys go and have fun – not too much fun mind you,” Laura stated as she gave Remington a meaningful look and kissed him.

“I’m holding you responsible for these two,” Kate warned Remington as she poked him in the chest and motioned her head to Rick & Harry.

“They’ll be fine – I promise,” he reassured her with a laugh.

“Yeah c’mon Mum – I’m eighteen now, it’s legal for me to drink,” Harry reminded her.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” she stated wryly.

Just then the doorbell rang. Kate answered it and let Frances & Donald in who had caught a cab over from their hotel. “So gentlemen are we ready for a big night?” Donald announced excitedly as Remington shot him a ‘keep quiet’ look.

“C’mon Donald old chap, you know we’re just having a few quiet drinks that’s all,” Remington appeared to be trying to cover up as three pairs of women’s eyes seemed to bore into him. “Anyway.. look at the time - we should get going,” he added hurriedly . “Enjoy your evening ladies – we’ll see you later tonight no doubt.”

He kissed Laura and planted a kiss on Olivia’s head as Mildred came into the room carrying her. She had offered to babysit her for the night. He also said goodbye to Kate & Frances, telling them to behave themselves with a laugh as Kate gave him a fake withering look and Frances replied “Of course we will.” Rick kissed Kate goodbye as Donald did to Frances. Harry also gave his mother a peck on the cheek. “Be good,“ she warned him with a smile. “Of course Mum,” he replied with a cheeky grin reminiscent of his father’s as she shook her head and took a playful swipe at him.

“We should get going too,” Laura stated, looking at the time. Laura kissed Olivia saying to her with a smile, “You be good for Aunt Mildred okay sweetheart.”

“She’ll be fine won’t you honey?” Mildred replied as she gave the toddler a peck on the cheek. “Now you girls go have fun,” she encouraged them with a laugh as they all bade her farewell then headed out the door.

Kate’s driver dropped them off at their first stop, an elegant restaurant, for dinner. They were joined by some of Kate’s other friends, including her two back-up singers, Nat & Suzy, who remembered Laura from when she’d gone undercover as a back-up singer for Kate five years before. They all enjoyed their dinner and a few glasses of wine each then Laura suggested that they head for a popular nightclub nearby.

“Oh this is so exciting – I haven’t been to a club in years!” Frances exclaimed to Laura. The line was incredibly long to get in but Kate said with a grin, “Let’s see if we can jump the queue,” as she strode up to the doorman who immediately recognised her and let her and the other women in. “Fame does have some advantages I guess,” she quipped as they went inside and were shown to a private area with plush lounges and were immediately brought drinks. They had a great time, drinking, dancing, laughing & chatting.

After a couple of hours they were interrupted by a rather good looking police officer coming up to them. “Excuse me ladies we’ve had some complaints,” he stated seriously as Laura tried to hide a grin. Frances, who was quite tipsy by this stage, got up indignantly and said in her best motherly tone of voice ,”Listen officer we’re just having a little bachelorette party for my friend Kate here – I’m sure you’ve heard of her, Kate Kelly, the rock star? We’re her entourage you know. We’re not disturbing anybody.” Laura tried not to laugh at her sister as she exchanged an amused glance with Kate, who had guessed who he was. 

“Well that may be the case Miss but..,” the ’policeman’ went to reply. “That’s Mrs thank you, Mrs Donald Piper,” Frances cut him off as she poked him in the chest.

“Well Mrs Donald Piper, if you’ll let me finish,” he said with a grin, “we’ve had some complaints that you ladies seem to be having far too much of a good time and I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you downtown,” he continued as he picked Frances up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed in shock and started to pummel him as he slapped her on the behind. Laura burst out laughing at her sister who hadn’t realised the ‘police officer’ was actually a male stripper. He then put her down as she tried to regain her composure and said, “Well I never…”.

“Oh I bet you have sweetheart,” the stripper winked at her cheekily as he took his hat off and put it on her head.

“Now Miss Kelly,” he then turned his attention to Kate. “I’m going to have to place you under arrest for breaking the hearts of all your male fans by getting married. And I think I’m going to have to frisk you as well,” he stated in fake seriousness as he grabbed her hand & pulled her up to him and put fake handcuffs on her, as the other women whooped and whistled. He then turned on his boom box and started to strip to the music, throwing various items of clothing at the group of women, whilst gyrating towards Kate who dissolved into fits of laughter.

When he’d finished his act and left, they all sat about laughing. “Oh he was a looker, but I had to laugh at the expression on his face when he was gyrating all over the place. Do you think that’s the face he makes when he’s doing it?” Nat remarked with a laugh as they all giggled.

“Oh they all have their particular little things they do then, don’t they?” Kate laughed, rather inebriated as she was. ”I can always tell when Rick’s at that point because he starts muttering away in Spanish – I don’t even know what he’s saying half the time,” she laughed.

She then turned to Laura. “Does Harry.. I mean Remington still do ‘the face’?” Laura laughed. “You mean when his eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his head?”

“That’s the one,” Kate laughed.

“Oh yeah he still does that,” Laura giggled as she clinked her shot glass of tequila with Kate’s before they both threw them back.

“Well Donald becomes very religious,” Frances stated with a grin, surprising them all.

“What??’ Laura asked with a surprised laugh.

“He starts calling ‘Oh my God Frannie, Oh my God,’!” she laughed. Laura was a little shocked at her normally straight laced sister, joining in on such a conversation, but Frances was on a roll. “So tell me Kate, what’s that Latin hottie Rick like – in bed I mean?”

Kate spluttered her drink in shock at Frances’s question as she blushed a little and then said with a grin, “Oh he’s good.”

“Are we talking a twenty?’ Laura asked mischievously, remembering back to a conversation she had had with Kate years earlier, when she had rated Remington a ‘twenty out of ten’. “Oh definitely. Sometimes even pushing a 21,” Kate replied with a giggle and a cheeky gleam in her eye. “That good huh?” Laura laughed as Kate nodded with a grin.

Frances looked back & forth between the two of them. “What’s this 20 and 21 business?” she asked.

“It’s a rating out of 10 for their, how shall we say, ‘prowess’,” Laura explained to her sister with a sly grin. “C’mon spill the beans then sis – you can’t ask without telling. What would you rate Donald?”

Frances looked momentarily embarrassed . “Oh an eight or nine maybe – you’ve got to remember we’ve been married a long time. When we were first together though, oh maybe a fifteen on occasion,” she stated.

“Oh Frances honey you got to do something about that and make your man into a twenty,” Kate laughed as she gave her a meaningful look and Laura tried not to laugh at the look on her sister’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile the men were having a much more sedate time at Rick’s bachelor party, much to Harry’s disappointment. “So there’s no strippers at all?’ he asked his father incredulously.

“No, sorry to disappoint you son but I think your mother and Laura would kill me if there was – I don’t want to incur the wrath of either of them believe me. I only said that to stir them up a bit,” Remington replied as Rick nodded. ”Yes I don’t think Kate would be very happy with me if there were strippers involved,” he agreed with a laugh.

“Well can I at least get drunk then Dad?” Harry asked hopefully.

”Well maybe just a little bit – not too much. I did promise your mother I’d take care of you,” Remington replied with a wry smile.

The men had gone to a pub for a meal and a few drinks then played some pool. After a while Harry was starting to get bored. ”Can we at least go to a club or something? There’s hardly any girls here,” he complained. “There’s a good one not far from here.”

“What do you say Rick?” Remington asked.

“Sounds okay to me,” Rick replied.

“Okay Junior lead on,” Remington relented as they headed out of the pub.

At the same club they were headed to, Laura, Kate, Frances and the others were still enjoying themselves dancing and drinking. The band that were playing were good and the place was packed. “Ladies & gentlemen,” the lead singer of the band announced after a while, “we’re going to take a break but while we do, I don’t know if anyone else has noticed but KK herself from KK and The Beat, Kate Kelly, is in the house,” as he pointed to where Kate stood on the dance floor. Kate looked a little embarrassed as everyone turned to look at her, as she preferred to remain incognito when she was out.

“Kate would you mind doing a number or two for us?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No, no,” she laughed reluctantly.

”Go on,” the girls encouraged her as the crowd started chanting “Kate..Kate.”

“Okay, okay,” she relented with a grin. “But only if my girls can join me,” she added as she looked at her backup singers, Nat & Suzy. “You too Laura,” she added.

“Me?” Laura laughed as she shook her head. “Oh no I couldn’t.”

“Of course you can – you’ve done it before and you were pretty good,” Nat said encouragingly.

“Go on Laura,” Frances pushed her little sister towards the stage.

As Kate got on the stage she borrowed a guitar from one of the guys in the band. “Ah hi folks – this is very impromptu and I must apologise if I forget some lyrics but I’ve had a bit to drink tonight. You may have heard I’m getting married next week so I’m actually on my hen’s night,” she announced with a grin as the crowd cheered. She then looked at Laura, Nat & Suzy. “Ready girls? Let’s do this,” as she launched into one of her hits. Laura had to admit she was enjoying herself immensely – it felt good to be back on stage.

Frances watched her in amazement – she ‘d always known her little sister had a good voice but she never knew she could sing like that. Frances and the rest of Kate’s friends danced along to the song as did the rest of the crowd. Frances was having such a good time she climbed up on a table and started dancing on it as Laura couldn’t help but grin – she was definitely seeing a different side to her sister tonight!

Just then Remington, Rick, Harry, Donald and the other guys attending Rick’s stag night walked into the crowded club and with a great deal of surprise realised Kate was up on stage singing and Laura was doing backup vocals. Then they saw Frances dancing on a table.

“Frances!” Donald exclaimed in surprise as he headed over to her. ”What are you doing up there? Get down before you break your neck!” he exclaimed.

“Oh lighten up Donald - I’m having some fun,” she laughed back at him as he shook his head in disbelief.

Remington meanwhile couldn’t take his eyes off Laura who was singing & dancing with great enthusiasm. He noticed with some jealousy that half the men in the place also couldn’t seem to take their eyes off her as she tossed her hair back and flashed him a smile as he came up to the stage, closely followed by Rick who couldn’t take his eyes off Kate. Harry was behind them, finding it all very amusing - there was his mum & step-mum rocking it out on stage and his step-mum’s sister dancing on a table!

They finished the song to wild applause from the crowd and as Kate saw Rick at the front of the stage a smile crossed her face and she leant down to give him a long, passionate kiss that left the crowd clapping & wolf-whistling, and Harry cringing. “Get up here you!” she ordered him with a grin as he climbed up on stage and she handed him a mic.

“Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage my gorgeous fiancé Rick Ramirez.” The crowd applauded enthusiastically as Rick kissed her again and the two of them started singing together.

“That’s my mum up there,” Harry commented with a grin to a pretty young blonde girl standing next to him.

“Kate Kelly’s your mum?” the girl asked, somewhat awestruck as he smiled & nodded at her. “Wow – that’s so cool,” she replied as she smiled back at him and he asked her to dance.

After a few hours they all decided they’d better call it a night. “Ah sorry to interrupt Junior – but your mother’s driver will be here shortly,’ Remington said to his son as he tapped him on the shoulder while he was otherwise preoccupied with the blonde girl. Harry reluctantly drew away from her “Dad – kinda busy here,” he replied, giving his father a meaningful look. At that Remington couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face – his son certainly was a chip off the old block and was a definite hit with the ladies, he thought to himself. “Ah yes I can see that son,” Remington grinned at him, "but we’re all heading home now.”

“But I’m not ready to go home yet,” Harry replied as he put an arm around the girl and she giggled and clung onto him.

“Yes well I can understand that Junior,’ Remington replied with a smile, “But your mother on the other hand.. well you can explain to her why you’re not coming home with the rest of us.” At that Harry sighed – he wasn’t keen on trying to explain to his mother why he didn’t want to go home with them all. “Alright, alright I’ll come home with you all now.”

“Sorry – I’ve got to go,” he said to the girl in a disappointed voice which her expression mirrored. With that she scribbled her name & number on a scrap of paper and gave it to him. “Call me,” she said as she kissed him rather thoroughly and Remington tried to avert his gaze – his & Kate’s son was certainly growing up, he reflected with a grin.

“Oh I will,” Harry replied with the same grin as his father’s as he stole another kiss off her before reluctantly saying goodbye and following his father to where the rest of the group were waiting.

In the limo going home the women were rather ‘merry’. “Girls just want to have Fun”, came on the radio which Kate, Laura and even Frances started singing along to at the top of their voices as their respective partners and Harry just laughed and shook their heads at them. At one stage Frances opened the sun roof and stood up and stuck her head out yelling out “Woo hoo!” at the top of her voice as Donald desperately tried to pull her back down and Laura and Kate dissolved into fits of laughter. 

When they got back to Kate & Rick’s place the respective couples and Harry bade each other good night and disappeared into their rooms, the women with a bit of persuasion from their partners. “How about a night cap ladies?’ Kate suggested as Rick and Remington exchanged an amused glance. “How about not Kat? Don’t you think you girls have had enough to drink tonight?” Rick laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

“Love to Kate but I’m afraid I have a prior engagement with my husband,” Laura replied mischievously as she winked at Kate who laughed. “You do?” Remington replied a little perplexed at first but then when he saw the look on his wife’s face a grin crossed his as he realised what she was getting at. “Oh yes of course you do,” he quipped as he put an arm around her.

“Oh yes well Donald and I will see you all in the morning,” Frances stated as she pushed him in the direction of the stairs. As Kate & Rick had more than enough rooms they had invited them to stay the night. At that Laura and Kate exchanged an amused glance. “Hey Frances – just remember – ‘twenty’!” Kate called after her mischievously as she and Laura cracked up laughing and Frances couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as the men all looked at them a bit confused, but Kate’s comment stirred a memory in Remington of an occasion around five years before when Kate and Laura had been in a similar state to what they were now.

“What does she mean Frances?” Donald asked as Frances smiled.

“Oh it’s just ‘girl talk’,” she explained hurriedly as they headed upstairs.

At that Harry piped up hopefully “I’ll have a night cap Mum if no one else wants to, “ as Kate gave him a rather stern look. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight Harry,” she stated as he laughed and started to reply “I’ve had enough? You should talk Mum!”

At that Remington shot him a warning look and subtly shook his head , whispering under his breath to his son, “Your mother’s had a bit to drink – I wouldn’t mess with her son,” as Harry realised by the rather angry look that had crossed his mother’s face that his father was right. “On second thoughts I think I’ll just go to bed,” he said hurriedly as he wished them all good night and disappeared off to his bedroom.

“Hmm that sounds like a good idea,” Kate stated with a mischievous grin as she gave Rick a meaningful look, forgetting about the night cap. “Yes it does,” he replied with a matching grin, his brown eyes twinkling at her. With that the two couples bade each other good night and headed upstairs..


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning there were definitely a few sore heads at Kate & Rick’s place. Remington woke early when he heard Olivia stirring in the room next to his & Laura’s. Seeing Laura was still sleeping off her big night next to him he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then careful not to wake her got out of bed.

“How’s my beautiful little princess this morning?” he greeted Olivia with a smile as he went into her bedroom and his & Laura’s almost 2 year old daughter stood up in the cot and put her hands up to him. “Daddy,” she said with a cute little smile as he picked her up, his heart filled with love as he looked at her, her blue eyes gazing into his. He planted a tender kiss on her cheek as he took her into his & Laura’s room so he could grab his robe.

“Mummy asleep,” Olivia said as she pointed to her sleeping mother.

“Yes Mummy’s still asleep sweetheart – she’s had a busy night playing rock star with Aunty Kate,” he whispered with a grin as he carried Olivia downstairs to the kitchen. “Now darling girl what shall we get you for breakfast eh?” he asked with a smile as he put her into Harry’s old high chair which Kate had luckily kept. He marvelled a little at how much fatherhood had changed him – he used to love his sleep- ins, especially on Sunday mornings such as this, but now he was happy to get up early to spend time with his precious girl.

Just then Rick came in the back door after his early morning jog. “Morning Rick – you’re up early mate,” Remington remarked. “I thought Olivia and I were the only ones awake.”

“Morning Remington. Oh I usually like to go for a jog first thing in the morning ,” Rick replied with a grin. “And how are you gorgeous girl?” he asked Olivia with a smile as he affectionately ruffled the toddler’s hair.

“Kate still sleeping it off?” Remington asked with a grin as Rick nodded with a grin of his own.

“Laura ?” he asked as Remington nodded & laughed. “When those two get together drinking they’re always a bit worse for wear the next day.”

“I think they definitely had a wilder night than we did,” Rick laughed as he put some coffee on for the both of them and Remington busied himself getting some porridge for Olivia.

“May I?” Rick asked as Remington went to feed her.

“Sure - be my guest,” he replied with a smile. “Getting in some practice are we?” he remarked curiously as Rick grinned and nodded.

"So you and Kate are thinking of having children?” Remington asked.

“Yes we’d like to,” Rick replied. “We figured we better not leave it too much longer, given Kate’s age. I mean I know she’s not that old but her clock’s probably ticking and well she’s not exactly eighteen anymore,” he stated, in reference to the age she was when she had Harry, as Remington nodded. “We started trying a couple of months ago so we’ll see what happens I guess. I’ve always wanted kids and don’t get me wrong, I love Harry like he’s my own, but at the end of the day he’s your son not mine. It’d be nice to be a father to my own child,” he admitted honestly.

“Well I can highly recommend fatherhood,” Remington stated as he smiled at his daughter.

“How about you & Laura? Do you think you’ll have any more?” Rick asked.

“We’d like to – especially if they’re as cute as this one,” Remington chuckled as he planted a loving kiss on his daughter’s head. “We’ve just started trying again too so fingers crossed it won’t take long for Laura to fall pregnant again – certainly didn’t take us long the first time,” he remarked.

“Well here’s to us both hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet soon,” Rick said with a grin as he raised his coffee cup to Remington ‘s who did the same to him.

Rick was silent for a moment or two thinking then said, “It’s funny how life works out sometimes isn’t it? I mean if you had known Kate was pregnant with Harry all those years ago do you think the two of you would have stayed together?”

Remington pondered the question. “I’ve asked myself the same question Rick and the truth is I don’t know. I would have felt an obligation to stay with her if I’d known I guess, but we were so young, I don’t know how good a father I would have been at that age,” he admitted a little ruefully. “It’s definitely easier in some ways now,” he remarked with a wry smile. “But to be perfectly honest with you mate I think Kate and I are with who we’re meant to be with.” Rick nodded and smiled gratefully at Remington.

“I know you’ll make her happy Rick and if you don’t, you know you’ll have me and Harry to answer to,” Remington added, only half joking.

“No fear of that,” Rick reassured him. “She’s made me the happiest man in the world and I can’t wait to marry her next week,” he added sincerely and Remington knew he meant it.

“Can I ask you something a little on the personal side?” Rick then said with a laugh.

“Sure – shoot,” Remington replied, wondering what he was going to ask.

“Last night, after we all got home, was Laura rather.. ah.. amorous, not to put too fine a point on it?” Rick asked.

Remington grinned devilishly as he remembered the night before. Normally he wouldn’t take advantage of Laura when she was inebriated but she hadn’t exactly given him a choice – she’d pretty much thrown him down on the bed and had her way with him – if anyone had taken advantage, it had been her. Although he had to admit he had been a more than willing participant. “Ah yes she was as a matter of fact,” he grinned. “Why do you ask?”

“Well Kate was the same – not that I’m complaining,” Rick laughed then added wryly, “Thank God the walls aren’t thin in this place,” as Remington laughed too and raising an eyebrow replied, "Indeed."

“I don’t know what they had to drink last night or what they got up before we arrived at the club, but I certainly like the effect it had,” Rick stated mischievously.

Just then Laura, who had woken up to find Remington not in the bed and figuring he was up with Olivia, came downstairs into the kitchen. ”Morning,” she greeted them sleepily as she planted a kiss on Remington’s lips and one on Olivia’s head and said hello to Rick. She noticed the two men had been laughing when she walked in then they had stopped abruptly.

“What are you two laughing about and must you do it so loudly?” she asked with a wry grin.

“Oh nothing my love,” Remington replied as he hugged her and winked slyly over the top of her head at Rick which Laura didn’t see.

“How’s the head? I’m thinking you’ll be wanting some coffee?” he asked his wife, trying not to grin.

“Are you insinuating I got drunk last night and have a hangover?” she asked a little testily.

“I’m not insinuating anything Laura but you ladies all were a little ‘merry’ last night shall we say?” he replied with a twinkle in his eye as she playfully poked her tongue out at him.

“Don’t worry Laura, I suspect Kate will be in the same state,” Rick quipped with a cheeky grin as she shot him a fake withering look.

“And what state would that be?” the lady in question asked as she came into the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear.

“Ah let me see mi amor – red eyes, sore head..” Rick remarked cheekily as he took Kate into his arms and kissed her.

“Morning,” she greeted Remington & Laura. “Remind me never to go partying with you again Mrs Steele,” she laughed as did Laura. “In fact didn’t I vow not to do that quite some time ago?”

“C’mon Kate - it’s been a while between drinks and it was your bachelorette party,” Laura replied with a grin.

As Kate then planted a kiss on Olivia’s head & said hello to her she realised Rick was feeding her. ”Getting some practice in huh?” she asked with a smile as she kissed him.

Laura observed their exchange and asked excitedly, “You’re not…are you?”.

“Not yet but hopefully soon,” Kate replied with a grin.

“Oh that’s wonderful – we’re trying again too,” Laura said as she looked lovingly at her husband and then gave Kate a hug. As she hugged her Laura whispered in her ear with a chuckle, “So did Rick indulge in some Spanish vocabulary last night?”. Kate nodded and giggled then whispered back, “So did you get to see ‘the face’ last night?”

“Oh did I ever!” Laura replied quietly with a cheeky giggle.

“Oh here they go,” Remington sighed with a grin as Rick looked at him curiously. “Whenever they get drunk together they start giggling like two little school girls. What are you two laughing about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Laura retorted with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Yes we would actually,” both Remington & Rick replied, although they both had a pretty good idea.

“Secret women’s business,” Kate replied with a grin.

”And you wouldn’t tell me what you were laughing at when I came into the kitchen so fair’s fair,” Laura added.

Knowing they weren’t going to find out in a hurry, Rick & Remington started fixing breakfast for them all, shaking their heads at their respective partners. “Aren’t we lucky our men are such good cooks?” Laura remarked to Kate as she took Olivia out of the high chair and sat down at the kitchen table with her in her lap.

“Well it’s either that or starve,” Remington quipped cheekily, in reference to Laura’s lack of culinary skills, as she playfully threw Olivia’s bib at him.

Not long after Mildred came downstairs. “Morning all – I thought I could smell something good cooking. How was last night?’ she asked with a grin.

“Oh marvellous Mildred,” Remington replied. “Laura got in touch with her inner rock star – I do believe she’s going to give up the private investigating to go on tour with Kate,” he laughed as Laura gave him a fake dirty look.

“Sounds like fun. What time did you all get home? I didn’t hear you at all - I slept like a baby,” Mildred said.

“Oh I think it was around two,” Laura replied then added “Thanks so much for babysitting Olivia for us. I hope she wasn’t any trouble.”

“Of course not – she was an angel weren’t you sweetheart,” Mildred cooed at the little girl with a smile. “And that’s perfectly fine – I’m happy to do it anytime. Glad you all had fun,” she remarked as the two couples exchanged mischievous glances.

“Looks like France and Donald are sleeping in – must have had a big night, “Kate commented with a grin.

“With the amount of alcohol my sister had last night I’m not surprised she’s still out to it. I can’t believe she danced on a table,” Laura laughed, shaking her head.

“Wow – sounds like some party,” Mildred stated with a grin.

“It’ll be interesting to see who surfaces first – them or Harry,” Remington laughed.

“Well Harry rarely surfaces before about 11 on a Sunday – he is a teenager don’t forget – especially when he’s had a big night,” Kate said with a pointed look at his father.

“Oh I think his mother had more to drink last night than he did,” Remington threw back at her with a grin, as despite herself she grinned too, knowing he had her there.

Frances & Donald emerged sometime later, Frances looking like the cat who had swallowed the canary and Donald grinning from ear to ear.

”Looks like we weren’t the only ones to have a good time last night,” Remington whispered in Laura’s ear with a devilish chuckle , his left eyebrow going up, as Laura stifled a giggle.

“Good morning everyone,“ Frances greeted them cheerfully. “We were just enjoying our sleep-in – we don’t normally get to do that with the children around,” as she elbowed Donald.

“Yes that’s right – we were sleeping in,” he agreed hurriedly but the others weren’t convinced, especially Laura & Kate, given the conversation they’d had with Frances the night before.

“Of course Frances,” Laura replied over sweetly & gave her sister a look that said “I know otherwise.” Frances looked a trifle embarrassed then busied herself with getting some breakfast then sat down next to Laura.

“How’s your head this morning Frances?” Remington asked his sister-in-law with a grin.

“I feel fine – never better,” she replied, as she shot a look at Donald that did not go unnoticed by the others.

Some time later the women found themselves alone in the kitchen when they offered to clean up after Rick and Remington had cooked. “So ladies you’ll be happy to know that Donald has joined the ‘twenty’ club,” Frances announced quietly with a mischievous grin as both Laura and Kate laughed.

“Oh Frances, I’m so happy for you,” Laura replied as she hugged her sister and Kate high-fived her and said with a grin, "Way to go girl".

“Well as the song goes, us girls just wanna have fun right?” Frances replied with a wink as Laura and Kate laughed and nodded in agreement…


End file.
